Sondria (Region)
Sondria is a region situated in the South-East part of world, to the north of Antarctica. Sondria, as a region, includes a total of five large continents and more than one hundred major islands, two large continental lakes and hundreds more of extremely small islands. It is a region with both a large variety of climates and ecosystems and a vibrant and bloody history. Sondrian states have fought a large number of wars both in and out of the region itself, and several nations from Pardes and Gholgoth have colonies present in the region. Etymology The exact origins behind the name "Sondria" are unknown and there is intense debate on the name's roots. Archaeological evidence from a number of nations present a variety of names but only one thus far has satisfactorily been linked to the name "Sondria". The original settlers of the Eagleland referred to Sondria as "New Greece" (Greek: Νέα Ελλάδα). This term is rarely used today, as it's use declined in the eighteenth century, during the early days of the Eagleland Empire. It was then that a term was used that is close to the noun "Sondria" emerged; "Yiotria" (Γιοτριά). Philologists have presented their interpretations for the term 'Sondria" based on that noun. A group of experts from the New South Attica University and abroad claim that was because the region had "three sons" ("son" and "tria", Greek for "three"). The interpretation is related to an archaological disovery in 1997. The term was identified from a rescued document in the deserts of the Lacedaemonian State, at Archaeological Site 107, 200 kilometres south west of Nea Sparti, known as The Three Brothers' Myth. The origins of the myth are unknown, but geologists believe that nearly ten thousand years ago Sondria was a unitary continent, split into a number of different islands as time progressed. The myth's gist presents evidence that support the geological theory, however the document has been reovered in too poor a condition for the archaeologists to comprehend the full story. Moreover, this is not the original, as it is a work translated into Ancient Greek, signifying that the myth is very old and many have been altered from generation to generation. Nevertheless, that theory has popular regional support. Eventually, the same group believe, the Greek word "yios" (son) has been replaced with the equivalent noun in English in the term "Yiotria" and became "Sondria", which is the best acceptable interpretation of the etymology of the name of the region. However, because of reliability issues regarding The Three Brothers' Myth, there are critics from all over the region who oppose that etymological link. History Historians in Sondria has agreed that the anatomically correct humans that inhabited the region originated from the island of Beblis. Human migration of Sondrian humans towards the Old World continents occurred in waves beginning by about 35,000 years ago. Human settlements were also found in the Telraina, but had different cultural identity. Further anthropological research indicate humans living in Telraina were the result of human migration from outside Sondria. Research from the Rien-Stadt Imperial University indicates that interregional migration occurred around 30,000 years ago when early humans settling in Telraina in waves. These two sides of Sondria remained separated in the next 30,000 years until 400 BC when Maximillian Severenus, a naval commander and explorer from the former Lauthenian Empire, led an expedition west and found the modern-day Aerus. A week later the Severenus landing in Aerus, an expedition led by a Crontorian named Dawson Topher headed to Telraina. By 450 BC, the eastern and western Sondrian nations agreed to forming the Lutherian-Pakanga Sea Routes. Geography and Climate Sondria, as a region, encompasses hundreds of islands and six major continents. These include Aerus, Alkharania, North and South Ellada, Hellas, Melegea and Telraina. Each of those continents has vastly different climates and ecosystems, which differ from country to country, despite the fact that some nations are on the same continent. Hellas is, by far, the largest continent in Sondria by land size, and encompasses a great variety of nations, ecosystems, islands, the bigest lake in Sondria and two peninsulas (the Kanto Peninsula and the Kyushu Peninsula). Hellas is surrounded by several bodies of water, including the Periclean Ocean to the West, the Sea of Arrack in the middle of the two aforementioned peninsulas, the Sea of Curacao, the Palmitas Sea, the Orange Sea, the Gulf of Lusitinia and the Great Northern Ocean. The second biggest region by land mass alone is the continent of Alkharania. This encompasses the Orange Sea, which it shares with Hellas, but also includes the Ondorian Ocean, Tugai Bay and the Lutherian Ocean. The continent of Aerus is the smallest of the three continents and is surrounded by the Sea of Curacao, the Palmitas Sea and the Luterian Ocean. Apart from those continents, the region is home to a massive number of islands, mainly small ones, but also includes large island complexes. By far, the largest island of Sondria is Melegea, home to the nation of Erjunhuf. Most of the large islands are in complexes. The Anthlon Isles, Anchi Isles, New Samarinda Archipelago and Kakav Islands are just three examples of large island complexes. Government Sondria has often been compared with Europe in that there is a centralised government that represents each individual nation's interests and plays a critical role in the maintenance of regional peace and tranquillity. However, these comparisons are incorrect. In reality, the closest thing to a "Government" in Sondria is the is the Sondrian Regional Council. Unlike the European Union, the Sondrian Regional Council serves diplomatic purposes only, and it does not get involved in national military, internal, fiscal and monetary policies. Most Sondrian states have representatives in the council, with members joining the Sondrian Regional Council annually, opening new prospects for stability in the region. Although several states are not a part of the World Assembly (WA), Sondria hosts an annual election for which nation will send a representative to the WA as a "representative" of the region. The nation of Erjunhuf currently represents Sondria in the World Assembly, as of February 2017. Regional Alliances